Kudou Fuyuka
Fuyuka Ono (久遠 冬花, dub: Camelia) is the daughter of Masataka Ono, adopted daughter of Coach Kudou and Endou's childhood friend. Background Childhood She became a manager when Natsumi left to reasearch about Endou' grandfather, Daisuke. Aki and Haruna had helped Fuyuppe and taught her things. When Fuyuppe was little, her father, Masataka Ono and her mother had an accident and they were dead, and that's when Coach Kudou decided to take Fuyuppe as his own daughter. Then he tells Endou everything about Fuyuppe because he thinks Endou can help bring her memories back and who she really is. In the episode 102, she has her memories back, but insisted of not having her hypnotherapy again because she still wanted to remember. Appearance She has a purple hair and blue eyes. Her clothes are composed of a collared short-sleeved white shirt, a blue mini-skirt, a teal vest, and a blue necktie. Personality She usually speaks with a soft tone, and acts like a mother to Inazuma Japan, thinking of ways to get Tsunami to eat carrot, also thinking of ways to make the food taste better by reading books, and giving labels for each of Inazuma Japan's members' bottles and towels to make recgonizing easier. Plot Overview She first appeared in episode 68 where she was secretly watching Raimon Eleven practice. Endou meet her and stating that she is Fuyuppe, his friend in 1st grade that often called him Mamoru-kun. Fuyuka said that this is the first time she went to Inazuma Town and she can't recall her past. She said 'Goodbye soccer-playing Mamoru-kun' to Endou as she left. After the selection match, it was revealed that she is the daughter of Inazuma Japan's coach, Kudou . Soon, she becomes one of Inazuma Japan manager after Natsumi left. She did her best to become a good manager. In episode 78, she worried about Endou's behavior and Touko said that he's searching for a new Hissatsu Technique but Rika pushes her and said that Endou is in a great danger. Fuyuka believes Rika and follows what Rika told her to. #Bring him to the amusement park and take him on a thrilling ride. #Go to a clothing shop and wears a number of clothes in front of him. #Eat with him in an ice-cream shop. Kabeyama, Kurimatsu, Kazemaru and Midorikawa saw them from afar and thought that they are dating. Rika dragged Touko along to spy her 'Ultimate Lovey-Dovey Endou-Fuyuka Plan'. In the end, Fuyuka found out that she was tricked and uses the reason she wanted to tour around Inazuma Town and Endou believes her. In the end of the episode, Endou shows Fuyuka his granpa's notebook and he was shocked that Fuyuka is the second person that can read his granpa's handwriting after Endou. In episode 95 , when the entire inazuma japan member though that they were going to lose to Argentina's The Empire ,she remained them that to never give up. Which got their confedences back and manage to get a goal,but still lost from 1-2.Endou told her that she is a good manager and she was happy to hear that from him. In episode 102, She got her memories back, and finds out that her father helped saving Endou Daisuke. Quotes *To Endou: "See you, soccer-playing Mamoru-kun!" (EP 68) *To Endou: "Mamoru-kun, soccer is fun." *To Coach Kudou: "Stop, I don't want to forget! I've remembered something terribly sad and painful, but I don't want to forget anymore! I don't want to forget Mamoru-kun and all my good friends." (EP 102) Trivia *The four manager girls' names came from seasons. Fuyuka is from Fuyu(冬) which means winter *She is the only manager that isn't from Raimon *Just like Aki and Natsumi she also have romantic feelings for Endou. Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Managers Category:Characters Category:Female Charaters